Forbidden
by asdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop1230
Summary: Karena kalah taruhan, Sasuke terpaksa menuruti permintaannya. Permintaan konyol yang tidak pernah Sasuke kira akan membuatnya jatuh begitu dalam. Narusasu. NS. NarutoxSasuke


Disclaimer

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

I own nothing, but the story

 **Chapter** **Ⅰ**

Moekeyy

 **My boyfriend Dad's**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang kemari." Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum ke arah kekasihnya dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar.

Ia berjalan disebelah kekasihnya sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan milik kekasihnya itu. Menggenggamnya erat, seakan tidak ingin melepaskan. Kekasihnya tidak menanggapi genggaman tangan itu dan ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia tau bahwa kekasihnya tidak bermaksud untuk mengacuhkannya, ia yakin kekasihnya hanya gugup sekarang.

Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki sebuah Cafe. Cafe yang cukup simple dengan desain minimalisnya - tidak terkesan norak. Genggaman tangan itu tidak lepas sampai mereka tiba disebuah meja.

Seorang pria telah duduk di situ. Sama sepertinya, pria itu memiliki surai pirang, mata beriris shappire dan goresan horizontal dibagian pipi. Dan persamaan itu sungguh jauh berbeda.

Jika dia memiliki rambut pirang dengan potongan spiky, maka lelaki itu memiliki surai pirang dengan potongan cepak yang sangat menawan, memperlihatkan kesan wibawanya. Dan jangan lupakan shappire milik lelaki dihadapannya itu. Dua iris shappire itu lebih dalam daripada miliknya. Shappire itu seakan bisa mengunci seluruh pergerakan orang yang menatapnya. Dan perbedaan lainnya, lelaki dihadapannya itu memiliki tiga garis yang menghiasi kedua belah pipinya, sedangkan ia hanya dua.

Oh ya, jangan lupa. Lelaki dihadapannya itu terlihat jauh lebih matang daripada dirinya. Kemeja hitam cukup ketat itu mampu memperlihatkan ukiran-ukiran otot yang menghiasi lengannya. Ditambahnya struktur badan tinggi nan tegap itu dan jangan pernah lupakan keenam otot terlatih yang ada di dada bidangnya. God, pasti sangat nyaman bersandar disana.

"Ayah, ini kekasihku. Sasuke. Sungguh menawan bukan?" Lelaki itu menyengir memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya- memperkenalkan kekasihnya kepada ayahnya.

Surai raven itu langsung membungkuk hormat setelah mendengar perkataan kekasihnya. Jadi pria yang ada dihadapannya itu ayah dari pacarnya? For God's Sake! Dibanding dengan kata 'ayah', ia lebih cocok menjadi seorang 'kakak'! "Sasuke Uchiha, salam kenal." Ucapnya setelah membungkukan badan 90 derajat. Ia cukup malu sekarang.

Tangan tan itu terulur untuk menjabat sang Uchiha. "Naruto Namikaze. It's a pleasure to meet you, Uchiha-san." Balasnya dengan senyum memikatnya. Setelah mereka selesai berjabat tangan, Naruto mempersilahkan keduanya untuk duduk.

 _Kring Kring_

Surai pirang itu merongoh ponselnya yang bergetar dari sakunya dan langsung bangkit berdiri. "Permisi." Ucapnya lalu meninggalkan ayahnya dan kekasihnya dengan raut tidak enak.

"Hm, jadi kau mau pesan apa, Uchiha-san?" Tanya Naruto kearah kekasih anaknya. Ia dapat merasakan hawa gugup dari sosok yang duduk dihadapannya sekarang ini.

"Cukup segelas kopi hitam saja, Namikaze-san." Balas Sasuke sedikit gugup. Oh- dia benar-benar tidak tau harus berkata apa.

Naruto membalas perkataan itu dengan senyum lebarnya yang terkesan sangat lembut. Dalam beberapa detik, iris sapphire itu menatap sosok raven yang kini sedang menunduk dengan intens. Sedetik kemudian, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan memanggil salah seorang pelayan. Pelayan itu segera datang dan mencatat pesanan keduanya.

Langkah kaki terdengar cepat dari luar dan itu cukup menarik perhatian para pelanggan. "I'm sorry, Dad, I must go know." Lelaki itu berucap dengan nafas yang cukup terengah-engah.

"What is it? Another meeting again?" Sang ayah kini menatap sang putra lekat. Dan yang ditatap cukup merasa risih. Anak itu memutuskan kontak mata terlebih dahulu.

"Yeah." Balasnya cuek. Kedua sapphire itu kini berbalik ke arah kekasihnya. "Babe, I must go now. I'm sorry, okay?" Pemuda pirang itu sedikit membungkuk menatap kekasihnya sendu. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh salah sebelah pipi kenyal milik kekasihnya.

Sasuke menatap kekasihnya datar. Aneh, ini sangat aneh. Selama berpacaran dengan Boruto, ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan apapun. Lihat saja sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak peduli kekasihnya itu mau pergi. Kekasihnya mau pergi ke ujung bumipun kemungkinan Sasuke tidak akan mencarinya. Aneh-

"Hn." Onyxnya membalas tatapan shappire itu. Dan, sesegera mungkin Boruto mengacak gemas surai raven kekasihnya itu. Sasuke hanya bisa mengerang tidak suka dalam hati. Tidak mungkin ia memukul Boruto dihadapan ayah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Boruto, ayah bisa menyuruh Kakasih-san untuk menggantikan mu." Naruto berajak berdiri sambil mengelurkan ponselnya dari saku celananya.

Boruto langsung menggeleng cepat. "Tidak bisa ayah! Rapat ini cukup berpengaruh untuk perkembangan Uzumaki! Aku dan Himawari harus segera menghadirinya. Jika tidak, kau pasti tau apa yang akan terjadi kan, ayah?"

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang mendengar ucapan putranya. Well, bisa saja Kakasih menggantikan dia. "Pergilah. Dan jangan lupa menitipkan salamku pada Himawari-chan, okay?"

"Baik ayah." Boruto membungkuk hormat kepada sang ayah. Pandangannya kembali beralih pada Sasuke. "Babe, I'm going, okay?" Ucapnya yang hendak mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya.

Sebelum itu terjadi, Sasuke sudah bangkit berdiri terlebih dahulu. "Sebaiknya aku pulang saja, Boruto." Sasuke segera merapikan barang-barangnya dan sedikit merapikan pakainnya.

"Tidak!" Sanggah Boruto cepat. "Ayahku akan menemanimu makan siang. Kau belum makan siangkan, sayang? Ayolah, ini yang terakhir kalinya aku bersikap begini." Rayunya dan kembali mendudukkan kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak bisa semena-mena terhadap kekasihmu, Boruto. Mungkin dia ada acara lain." Ayahnya kini menangkat suara. Sungguh- mengapa ayahnya tidak bisa diam?

"Ayah, kau akan menemani Sasuke kali ini. Kali ini saja. kumohon, Ayah?" Sekarang ia mulai merengek dengan mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes miliknya.

Dan tatapan itu tidak akan pernah dielaknya. Ia pasti akan segera menuruti keinginan putranya setelah meluncurkan serangan maut itu. "Uh, Baiklah. Lain kali, kau harus menjaga kekasihmu sebaik-baiknya, Okay?" Tangan tan yang kokoh itu kini bangkit mengusap pucuk kepala putranya.

"Baiklah ayah!" matanya kini kembali beralih kearah kekasihnya. "Babe, I'm sorry, okay?" Pitahnya dan mengecup pucuk kepala itu singkat. Ia melambaikan tangan kearah kedua pria itu dan melanggeng pergi ke luar meninggalkan Kafe.

Makanan dan minuman yang tadi mereka pesan kini sudah ada di atas meja. Naruto memberikan senyum menawannya kepada pelayan yang mengantar makanan itu dan itu cukup membuat mereka merona. Naruto terkekeh kecil. Sungguh lucu tingkah mereka.

Ah- Dibandingkan dengan mereka, masih lebih lucu tingkah kekasih anaknya yang kini berada di hadapannya. Sungguh manis pemuda itu, menunduk malu tanpa sebab. Well, Naruto tau sebabnya. Pasti pemuda itu sangat gugup sekarang. Lagi pula ini kali pertamanya mereka bertemu.

"Apa kau mengenal Itachi, Uchiha-san?" Tanya Naruto yang berusaha mencairkan suasana. Sapphire yang dalam itu menatap sang raven di hadapannya. Menunggu pria itu balik menatapnya.

Merasa namanya dan kakaknya disebut, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dan-

Nafasnya cukup tercekat saat sapphire itu menatapnya lekat-seakan menghipnotisnya.

Ia mencoba menahan rasa aneh yang bergelojak disekitar perutnya. "Hn." Gumamnya ambigu dan tentu saja Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Hn?" Tanya surai pirang itu.

"Aku mengenalnya. Ia kakaku, Namikaze-san." Ia memberanikan diri menjawab dan rasa aneh diperutnya kembali muncul.

Naruto sedikit terbelalak mendengarnya. Ia sesegera mungkin menyeruput capphucino yang tadi pesan dengan cepat. "Itachi adalah kakakmu? Wow. Dunia memang sangat sempit!" Ujar Naruto antusias. Sebenarnya, tanpa ditanyapun Naruto telah mengetahui bahwa pria raven dihadapannya ini adalah adik dari Itachi.

Sasuke menyerngitkan dahi bingung. "Apa maksud anda, Namikaze-san?" Tanyanya setelah selesai menyeruput Kopi hitamnya.

"Cukup Naruto saja."

"Yeah. Naruto.. -san?" Sial! Ada apa dengan suaranya? Mengapa rasa gugupnya semakin bertambah?

"Singkatnya, kami dulu belajar di Universitas yang sama dan kami tinggal di asrama yang sama." Naruto menjawabnya dengan sangat bersemangat. Senyuman lebar nan tulusnya tercetak sangat jelas saat mengenang masa-masanya bersama Itachi dulu.

Hampir saja Sasuke tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Sungguh, ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan Naruto barusan. "Naruto-san seumuran dengan Itachi?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

"Apa aku terlihat setua itu dimatamu, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan itu sedikit terhenyak kaget. Bukan begitu maksudnya. "Tidak. Maksud saya bukan seperti itu, Naruto-san. Hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu yang sudah selesai memakan makanannya.

"Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak penting." Balasnya cepat seraya menghabiskan keseluruhan kopi miliknya.

Naruto yang melihat kopi Sasuke telah habis, segera tersenyum aneh. "Sudah selesai? Ayo kita pulang." Pitahnya yang hendak beranjak berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki.

Sasuke yang mendengar kata 'kita' sedikit menyerngitkan dahi. "Kita?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Iya. Kita. Boruto berpesan padaku untuk mengantarmu pulang, bukan?" Naruto memanggil seorang pelayan dan menyerahkan beberapa yen ke pelayan tersebut. "Ayo."

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan lembut. Sasuke yang merasakan ada hawa hangat dipergelangan tangannya langsung tersadar. Naruto menggenggam tangannya.

Hawa hangat yang terasa ditangannya kini berahli ke bagian perutnya. Perutnya seraya digelitik oleh beribu-ribu kupu-kupu kecil yang membuatnya sedikit merasakan sensasi geli.

"Silahkan masuk, Uchiha-san." Suara Naruto membangkitkan Sasuke kembali ke kewarasannya. Tanpa ia sadari, sekarang mereka telah berapa di luar Cafe dengan Naruto yang membukakannya pintu. "Uchiha-san?" Ujarnya lagi yang bingung melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba melamun tanpa sebab.

Seakan disetrum oleh aliran listrik, Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam mobil corak hitam yang dicampur dengan sedikit warna orange. "T-terima kasih, Naruto-san." Balasnya di akhir.

Kemudian, Naruto menutup pintu mobil tersebut dengan perlahan. Setelahnya, ia segera berjalan menuju bangku kemudinya dan duduk disana. Memanaskan mobil dan segera menjalankannya.

* * *

"Hm, Bagaimana kabar Itachi sekarang, Uchiha-san?" Tanya Naruto yang berusaha mencairkan suasana. Sedari tadi, suasana di dalam sangatlah canggung. Sudah lebih dari 10 menit sejak mereka mengobrol. Itupun hanya karena Naruto bertanya alamat tempat tinggalnya.

Sebenarnya, tanpa ditanyapun Naruto sudah tau di mana rumah Sasuke. Ya, sebenarnya.

Sasuke segera menoleh ke arah sapphire yang sedang mengemudi di sampingnya. Mulutnya terbuka dan berkata dengan nada datar. "Ia baik-baik saja."

Dalam hati, Sasuke sedikit tersenyum karena Naruto telah mengajaknya kembali berbicara. Awalnya, ia menganggap Naruto tidak menyukainya karena dalam sepuluh menit tadi ia terus diam. Ia pikir Naruto risih terhadap sikapnya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke sekilas dan tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Ia sekarang ada di mana? Terakhir kali aku melihatnya saat acara pernikahannya." Jelas Naruto.

Sasuke kembali menoleh dan mendapat iris sapphire yang hanya terfokus pada perjalanan. "Ia sekarang ada di rumah dan beberapa hari ke depan ia akan kembali ke Suna." Terlihat Sasuke sedikit berpikir.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku ikut mampir ke rumah mu, Uchiha-san?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Tangannya bergerak memutar kemudi memasuki perkarangan keluarga Uchiha.

Pagar hitam yang menjulang tinggi dengan bagian atas yang berbentuk seperti panah itu terbuka. Para penjaga membungkuk hormat saat dilihatnya mobil dengan kepemilikan Namikaze itu memasuki perkarangan rumah.

"Tidak apa-apa." Entah apa yang Sasuke pikirkan. Yang jelas, ada sedikit perasaan yang menolak pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto mematikan mesin mobilnya dan bergumam terima kasih saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ia segera keluar dan membukakan pintu Sasuke- sebenarnya para pelayan dan penjaga disana sudah siap-siap membukakan pintu tersebut, tetapi Naruto menolaknya.

Rasa menggelitik itu kembali terasa dibagian perut Sasuke dan dadanya sedikit berdebar. Entahlah- Sasuke benar-benar tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia segera keluar dari mobil tersebut. "Terima kasih, Naruto-san." Ucapnya sebagai bentuk terima kasihnya.

"Tak masalah." Balas Naruto cepat dan kembali menutup pintu mobil tersebut. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah seorang pelayan dan memberikan kunci mobil itu padanya.

Kaki Naruto kembali melangkah cepat mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang kini sudah hampir masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Salah dua pelayan membuka pintu dengan tinggi 5 meter itu untuk mempersilahan kedua orang terhormat itu masuk.

"Hm, jadi dimana kakak mu itu Uchiha-san?" Ucap Naruto yang mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke arah rumah yang tak kalah megah darinya- rumah inti maksudnya. Kalau masalah rumah yang sekarang ia tempati, tidaklah sebesar kediaman rumah kedua orang tuanya. Rumahnya mungkin hanya seperempat dari rumah intinya. Dibandingkan dengan rumah seluas berhektar-hektar, rumah yang kini tempati hanya berkisar delapan ratus sampai sembilan ratus meter persegi.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memanggilnya." Pitah Sasuke setelah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Entah kenapa, kakinya terasa cukup berat saat melangkah ke kamar kakaknya.

* * *

"Itachi?" Panggil Sasuke seraya mengetuk ruang kerja kakaknya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan lelaki dengan surai senada dengan dirinya. Hanya saja, surai milik kakaknya jauh lebih panjang daripada dirinya.

"Ada kenalan mu yang mampir." Ucap Sasuke acuh. Sejujurnya, ia tidak ingin memberitahu keberadaan Naruto pada Itachi. Ada sensasi aneh yang menjalar di bagian tubuhnya saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Kenalan?" Tanya Itachi sambil menyerngitkan dahi. Ia kemudian memandang adiknya bingung. "Tumben sekali kau mau menyambut tamu ku, Sasuke." Ucapnya sedikit tertawa sembari mengikat rambutnya menggunakan karet hitam.

Wajah Sasuke hampir saja merona saat mendengarnya. "Hn." Ia kemudian berahli melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

* * *

"Naruto?"

Itachi terebelalak kaget-sangat kaget malah-saat menyadari keberadaan pemuda pirang tersebut. Pemuda yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia temui.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, sesegera mungkin Naruto memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Lalu, beranjak berdiri menghampiri Itachi yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"It's good to see you again, Itachi." Naruto telah berdiri tepat di hadapan Itachi. Perbedaan tinggi yang hanya terbilang 2cm, membuat Naruto sedikit menunduk ke bawah.

Tangannya terangkat untuk menjabat sang kawan lama. Senyum lima jarinya terpampang mencerminkan kebahagian.

Itachi membalas jabatan tangan itu. Awalnya, ia sedikit ragu untuk membalas jabatan tangan itu, mengingat Naruto sudah bertindak -sangat- bejat pada dirinya.

"Yeah." Balas Itachi dan mengakhiri sesi jabat tangan yang berlangsung selama tiga puluh detik. Well, itu terbilang cukup lama untuk sekedar sesi jabat tangankan?

Senyuman Naruto tidak meluntur sama sekali. Ia sangat gembira bisa bertemu dengan Itachi lagi. Namun, ada beberapa keping memori yang masih ia simpan-mengingatkannya akan tingkah brengsek yang sudah ia perbuat.

Ia yakin Itachi juga masih mengingat momen pedih itu. Dilihat dari reaksinya Itachi terlihat sedikit takut dan was-was terhadap Naruto.

"Wanna grab something for lunch?" Ajak Naruto karena ia yakin bahwa Itachi belum menyentuh makanannya dalam sehari penuh.

Kembali, Itachi tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Sungguh. Ia bahkan masih mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Adiknya mengatakan ada seorang tamu yang menghampirinya. Lalu, ia berjalan meninggalkan ruang kerjanya menuju ruang tamu. Sesampai di ruang tamu, tamu yang dimaksud oleh adiknya adalah orang yang telah bertingkah brengsek padanya?

Itachi sangat ingin menghajar serta mencaci-maki pemuda pirang idiot di hadapannya. Hanya saja, rasa rindu mengalahkan segala kebencian itu. Senyum yang selama ini Itachi rindukan kembali muncul. Seakan menyetrumnya dengan ribuan voltz kupu-kupu.

Itachi sedikit mendesah panjang sebelum selesai menyusun kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan. "Hh- Okay."

Naruto sangat teramat gembira mendengar jawabannya. Ia pikir Itachi akan meneriakinya dan mengatakannya brengsek lalu menampar pipinya sampai mengeluarkan bercak darah. Ya, itu yang ia pikirkan.

"Tapi, biarkan aku yang memasaknya, okay?"

Ditambah kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda bersurai panjang tersebut. Naruto tidak pernah menduga kalau Itachi akan memaafkannya.

Dan sekarang, Itachi mau memasakannya makanan? Lupakan makanan yang tadi sudah ia santap, meskipun ia disuruh makan ribuan kilo daging terlebih dahulu, Naruto akan tetap bersedia memakan makanan masakan Itachi setelahnya. Tidak peduli dengan seberapa kenyang perutnya.

"Thanks." Naruto tersenyum senang, meskipun ada perasaan gentir yang terlihat di bibirnya.

Langkah kakinya mengikuti Itachi yang berada di sampingnya. Membawanya ke dapur bersih yang tidak begitu luas.

Dapur tersebut terlihat dekat dengan dua buah ruangan yang ia yakini salah satu kamar diantaranya adalah ruang kerja Itachi.

Sebab, selama bekerja, Itachi akan selalu membutuhkan kopi. Dan Itachi paling tidak suka saat dilayani. Ia masih ingat tampang tidak enak dari Itachi saat mereka memesan makanan di sebuah Cefe. Sangat menggemaskan.

Naruto yang hendak duduk di salah satu _bar stool_ , menghentikan aksinya saat melihat Itachi yang sedang memakai apron. Ia segera berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur dan mendekat ke arah Itachi.

"Biarkan aku yang mengikatnya." Bisik Naruto tepat di indra pendengaran Itachi.

Hawa hangat yang terasa di indra pendengaran tersebut seakan melumerkan dirinya. Nafas pemuda itu terasa jelas di perpotongan lehernya. Membuat ia mengingat kenangan indah namun pedih itu.

Tangan Naruto yang hendak mengikat apron tersebut, berhenti mendadak. Akal sehatnya terkalahkan oleh rasa rindu. Ia ingin sekali untuk memeluk pemuda yang pernah mengisi hatinya dahulu.

Sudahlah-Naruto sudah tidak peduli. Terserah Itachi akan mengatakannya brengsek atau apalah, yang jelas ia sudah tidak tahan.

Ia memeluk tubuh ramping namun tegap itu erat. Menempelkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher jenjang milik Uchiha tersebut. Menghirup aroma itu dalam-dalam. Aroma yang berhasil membuatnya menyimpang.

Itachi yang mendapat perlakuan demikian, langsung tersadar akan keadaan. Wajahnya bersemu merah, lebih merah dari kepiting rebus malah.

Tangan yang dulu selalu memeluknya, kini kembali memeluknya. Ia ingin sekali melepaskan perlakuan pemuda pirang itu, tetapi rasa rindu dan perasaan bahagia yang cukup kentara menolaknya.

"Hh-Naru.." Itachi berusaha menoleh ke arah samping, tepat dimana pemuda pirang itu menyenderkan kepalanya. Tangannya berusaha melepas tangan yang sedikit lebih berotot itu.

Bukannya melepaskan pelukan tersebut, Naruto malah mempereratnya. Dekapan itu terasa sesak namun memabukkan. "Biarkan aku memelukmu.. hh-sebentar saja." Pitah Naruto parau.

Itachi hanya bisa pasrah. Meskipun ia berusaha menolak, tenaga pemuda itu -sedikit- lebih besar daripadanya. Lagi pula, ia juga menikmati dekapan Naruto yang sangat hangat.

Rasa rindu menghilangkan semuanya. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan perbuatan Naruto padanya dulu. Lagipula, itu hanya masa lalu. Yang ia inginkan hanya Naruto. Naruto yang sekarang.

Naruto menghirup perpotongan leher pemuda itu dalam-dalam. Aroma mint segar yang sangat memabukkan.

"Naru-Ahnn-hh" Itachi mendesah tertahan ketika Naruto mengendus lehernya tanpa henti.

Naruto yang mendengar desahan ke luar dari indra pengecap Itachi, langsung menyeringai jahil. Ia segera membawa Itachi ke atas meja bar dan kembali menghirup aroma mint tersebut.

Naruto menjatuhkan ciuman serta menghisap kuat-namun lembut- leher tersebut. Setelah beberapa lama mengisap, sebuah bercak kemerahan dengan indahnya muncul di situ.

Naruto mendengus senang. Iris sapphire kini menatap sang onyx.

Kontak mata itu terjadi cukup lama. Keduanya berusaha menyampaikan perasaan melalui tatapan tersebut.

Tangan tan itu tenjulur perlahan untuk meraih tengkuk sang Uchiha. Mengusapnya lembut sebagai salam perkenalan. Sang Namikaze mencoba untuk mengeleminasi jarak di antara mereka sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Pancaran sapphire ke raven seolah-olah meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Mendapat persetujuan, surai pirang itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya.

Bibir kasar yang berusaha untuk melembut mendarat tepat di bibir Itachi. Mencoba menyampaikan perasaan mereka setelah lama tidak bertemu.

Sungguh, bibir pucat kemerahan yang sudah Itachi nanti-nantikan selama 15-tidak-16 tahun ini. Bibir itu sangat memanja indra pengecapannya. Entah karena apa ia begitu terbuai dengan benda kasar nan lembut itu.

Kecupan yang awalnya hanya sentuhan, kini berubah menjadi cumbuan yang cukup panas.

Naruto melumat bibir tersebur dengan sedikit agresif. Menggigit bibir itu mencoba mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Naru-Ahh" Itachi sudah mulai limbung. Dicengkramnya kemeja Naruto dengan kasar. Bibirnya yang terbuka karena mengeluarkan desahan, segera dimanfaatkan oleh Naruto.

Benda lunak kemerahan yang basah itu masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Itachi. Itachi yang tersadar, segera mendorong lidah itu keluar menggunakan lidahnya. Itachi sangat panik sekarang. Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang melihat aktivitas mereka?

Naruto yang merasakan benda lunak milik Itachi, merasa ditantang. Sesegera mungkin, Naruto mencari titik-titik kelemahan di situ. Dan ya, Naruto menemukannya. Itachi masih sama seperti dulu. Bagian-bagian yang menurutnya sensitif juga masih sama.

"Hh-Naruu-Stop-Nghh" Erang Itachi disela-sela cumbuan mereka seraya mendorong dada bidang Naruto. Naruto tidak menanggapinya, ia malah memperdalam cumbuan mereka.

Itachi yang sudah mulai jengah karena Naruto tidak mau menjauh seinchipun, melakukan ide gilanya. Ia menggigit lindah Naruto dengan agak keras.

Naruto yang merasakan sesuatu yang perih di bagian lidahnya, langsung melepas cumbuan mereka. Terlihat sedikit ada bercak darah di benang saliva saat Naruto mengakhiri cumbuan itu. Dan tentu saja, itu darah milik lidah Naruto.

Naruto menatap Itachi galak. Tangannya sudah terjulur ke arah Itachi dan Itachi yakin bahwa Naruto akan menghajarnya.

Tapi tidak, Naruto malah mengacak surai hitamnya dengan gemas, senyuman bahagia namun terlihat gentir itu terukir di bibirnya. Tangannya yang mengacak surai Itachi juga sedikit bergetar. "Sialan kau, Itachi." Ucap Naruto berusaha menetralkan suaranya.

Itachi segera merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit lusuh. Ia juga mengusap bagian mulutnya yang terdapat banyak saliva.

"Kau diam saja di sana, aku akan membuatkanmu makanan." Ucapnya sembari mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto.

Yang didelik malah terkekeh pelan. Naruto berjalan menuju bar-seat tersebut dan duduk manis di sana. Pandangannya tetap terfokus pada Itachi yang sedang memasak.

* * *

Hari ini merupakan salah satu dari hari-hari aneh yang pernah aku alami.

 **Pertama** , kekasihku menyuruh ku untuk menemuinya di sebuah kafe dan berkata bahwa ia akan memperkenalkanku pada ayahnya.

Uh-memperkenalkanku pada ayahnya dia bilang? Buat apa! Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau aku mencintai kekasihku sendiri.

 **Kedua,** saat kami bertiga hendak makan siang, ia malah meminta izin untuk pergi menghadiri sebuah rapat. Dan yang membuatku merasa aneh, mengapa aku tidak merasa kecewa?

Oh iya, kalau bisa diingat-ingat, kami berpacaran hanya karena aku kalah taruhan dengan Sai. Sungguh mengesalkan sekertaris bodoh itu.

Mungkin kami akan putus sekitar dua sampai tiga hari lagi. Taruhannya'kan hanya menyuruhku untuk berpacaran dengan si pirang itu selama 2 minggu.

Dan yang **ketiga,** Saat aku bersama ayah kekasihku sendiri, mengapa ada perasaan yang sangat menggelitik di sekitar perutku?

Sial! Ini merupakan hal yang paling tidak ku mengerti!

Rasa menggelitik itu membuatku sangat tidak nyaman. Perutku seakan-akan digelitik oleh ribuan kupu-kupu dan itu membuatku cukup mual.

Hah! Lupakan semua keanehan yang aku alami hari ini. Lagi pula, aku akan melupakan itu semua dengan cepat.

* * *

Aku meletakkan tumpukan paper yang dipenuhi dengan ketikan di sisi kiri mejaku.

Aku merenggangkan bahu dan tanganku sekilas sebelum beranjak berdiri. Tenggorokanku sangat kering dan itu sangat tidak nyaman.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah yang terbilang sedikit malas meninggalkan ruang kerjaku menuju ke arah dapur atau lebih tepatnya mini bar yang berada dekat dengan ruang kerjaku dan kakakku.

Aku butuh segelas kopi panas untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Menghapus semua sampah-sampah yang mengisi penuh otak jeniusku.

Kubuka pintu ruang kerjaku dan memandang datar ke arah mini bar tersebut.

Itachi sedang membentak ayah si idiot itu? Dan, ia sedang memasak? Hm, bukankah Naruto-san tadi sudah makan? Apakah ia masih lapar?

Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ku lontarkan kepada mereka berdua. Bibirku yang hendak terbuka kembali mengatup saat melihat iris shappire biru yang menatap ke punggung Itachi dengan tatapan rindu yang kentara. Tatapan bahagia dan sedih sangat terlihat.

Entah kenapa tatapan itu membuat dadaku sakit. Sialan! Tadi perutku terasa menggelitik dan sekarang dadaku sakit? Pemuda pirang itu memang hanya akan mendatangkan penyakit padaku. Sebaiknya aku menjaga jarak dengannya.

Langkah kakiku kembali memasuki ruang kerjaku. Menyambar salah satu coat tebal karena hari semakin lama semakin mendingin. Tak lupa dengan kunci mobil dan dompetku.

Kakiku kembali melangkah ke luar dari kamar dan kudapati mereka berdua yang tengah asik bercanda. Dadaku terasa ditusuk oleh ribuan ribuan panah.

Aku hanya bisa berdecak kesal dan melangkahkan kakiku secepatnya keluar dari rumah.

 **Tbc**

A/N

Hellow,  
Key masih pemula dalam dunia ffn, jadi kalau banyak kesalahan, harap maklumi ya (´∀｀*). FF ini juga merupakan ff narusasu pertama buatan Key, jadi kalau kurang dapat _feel_ nya, maaf (*ﾉωﾉ) . FF ini pertama kali key publish di wattpad dengan judul yang sama (￣▽￣*)ゞ


End file.
